Remorse
by Niahara Erskine
Summary: What if Light actually felt sorry for signing L's death penalty by putting Misa in danger? Would he have time to act upon his feeling, or would he regret killing his only equal the rest of his life? ONESHOT- may add sequel later


**_A/N: I 've just finished watching Death Note and I am currently obsessed with this anime so I decided to make and attempt to write a fanfic about it. I hope it will turn out well. Please don't be too hard on me if I have spelling or grammar mistakes, but since English isn't my native tongue I have problems finding the mistakes in the document. I don't own Death Note neither do I own any of the characters, though I would love to have an L or Near plushie :D. Also I know Light is totally OOC in this chapter, but I wanted him to be a little more remorceful about L's death thats's all._**

The auburn haired boy smirked to himself… it was just a matter of time now, till Rem realized that the only way to save Misa would be to kill L. He almost felt sorry for the detective… but again "almost' was the key word. It had been fun, but it had to end… with L standing in his way he couldn't build a new world… a shinning new world with no more crimes and no more criminals…Kira was justice and L was just too troublesome to remain alive.

Yagami Light found himself wondering where the detective was… he couldn't understand why he cared… After all Ryuuzaki or L was currently living the last hours of his life… Despite himself he started looking for his only equal and his greatest enemy. Half an hour later, he found L sitting by himself, in the rain, on the rooftop of the investigation center. He was standing there, staring at the sky, the rain pouring down on him, soaking him wet… It was freezing cold outside, but L didn't even seem to shiver.

" What are you doing out here, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked puzzled. Where was the confident detective that used to see his every move? Where was the L that always stood against Kira? Out there in the rain everything he knew or rather thought he knew about L seemed to be washed away… out there, under the pouring water L seemed to have disappeared and all that was left was uncertainty… what had happened?

L apparently didn't hear him, because he cupped his hand against his ear and leaned a bit against Light's direction. Light mentally scolded himself… how could the detective hear him with all the racket of the storm?

" What are you doing out here, Ryuuzaki?" he asked, louder this time, still standing under the small roof, thus being protected from the rain. Ryuuzaki leaned even forward, teasing him while smiling… One would have thought that he really was trying to hear what Light had to say… but that wasn't the case. Sighing, the auburn haired boy left his shelter and approached his nemesis, holding an arm above his head to shelter himself from the rain…

" What are you doing here, Ryuuzaki?" he asked the third time, but the detective turned around a little.

" Ah, it's nothing worth mentioning." L said with a changed voice. It wasn't the one he used to have and Light began to worry. Why would he worry, though? This was his enemy, the one who wanted to catch Kira and bring him to his death… why would he even give a damn. However the detective still made something stir deep inside his soul…Ryuuzaki raised his eyes to the skies and continued:

" The sound of the bells…"

" Bells?" Light asked puzzled. What bells? He could barely hear his own voice, how could Ryuuzaki even mention the sound of bells?

" Yes, the bells sound incredibly noisy today…" the detective replied still not making eye contact with Light. The sky seemed to enchant him…

" I don't hear anything…" Light became even more intrigued… what did Ryuuzaki try to say?

" Oh, really? They've been ringing incessantly today; I can't stop thinking about it. Maybe it's a wedding at a church or maybe they're singing a lament and the angels are crying with them. Who do you think this lament is for, Yagami-kun?"

Then it hit him… L knew he was going to die. Light had been rendered speechless. For the first time since he had met L, the detective had shown emotion, but that emotion shocked Light above anything else… L was afraid. He was afraid of dying… No, he was terrified to die before finishing a case. The L who was always focused on his cases, basing everything on his damned percentages had been washed away by the rain and all that was left now was the real L, his true self whom nobody had seen before… he looked so lost…

" What are you talking about Ryuuzaki?" Light asked though he knew perfectly well the answer. " Stop talking nonsense. Let's go inside…"

" Sumimasen. Everything I say is made up on the spot so please don't believe a word of it." L said softly lowering his gaze.

" You're right Ryuuzaki. The majority of what you say isn't true." Light countered. ' However this is.' He felt that somehow he started to understand L better than before. Ryuuzaki suddenly turned his face against Light and looked him in the eyes, and then asked with a sad smile:

" Since you were born, have you ever told the truth even once?"

Suddenly everything stopped around them, the flow of time itself freezing and all that was left were L's words still hanging in the air. Light was too shocked to be able to respond and L's gaze fixed on him told him once more that he knew… L knew…

"What are you saying, Ryuzaki? Certainly I lie every now and then, but surely no man can be truthful their entire life? People aren't that perfect…Everyone lies. But even so, I've made a point of not telling lies that will hurt the ones I care about." L smiled sadly and locked gazes with Light.

" I thought you'd say something like that. It means you don't care about me at all Light-kun, because you have been lying to me from the moment we met. There was a short period when you seemed sincere, but that's gone now as well…Let's get back inside, we're soaking wet."

They both entered the building in complete silence… Light grabbed a towel and started drying his hair with it. Something felt wrong… something was telling him that he was about to make the greatest mistake of his life…

" Sad, isn't it" L's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. " It's nearly time to say farewell." Kira gasped in total shock and almost dropped the towel. He was going to make the greatest mistake of his life, but it was too late to turn back now.

Half an hour later all of the computer screens showed the same thing… data deletion. It meant Watari was dead and before breathing his last breath he deletead all the Kira related information.…

" Everyone, the Shinigami…" L started, but never finished. Pain gripped his heart with a cold claw and he fell from the chair. It hurt a lot and he was afraid… he realized that Light must have caught him, but everything around him faded to numbness… His eyes locked gazes with Light's and to his great surprise he didn't see victory or happiness on the other ones face, but guilt and maybe, just maybe pain…

" I wasn't wrong, but I've lost…" he managed to whisper so that only his enemy could hear.

" No, you weren't. I'm sorry " Light said softly, but it was too late… L had died. Where was the feeling of victory that should have rushed over him? Where was the happiness? Where was the relief that he had finally won? All he felt was a guilt so strong that it knocked the air out of his lungs. And sadness… he had lost his first and only true friend.

" Wait for me…" he whispered to the limp body in his arms. " Wait for me and let me say I'm sorry…"

Three years later

An auburn haired young man stood bleeding on the stairs of an abandoned building… his plans, his dreams had all faded to nothingness… yet he had one hope left. Pain rushed through his entire body, but then he saw what he had waited for.

" Ryuuzaki." He breathed with pain, calling the translucent figure in front of him. " You're here?"

" You asked me to wait, Light-kun. You don't have many things to do when you're dead."

" I'm sorry." Light said, tears rolling on his cheeks. " That's what I wanted to tell you… I really am sorry…" he struggled to say something else, but managed to whisper. " I'm tired…"

" Sleep, Light-kun." Ryuuzaki softly whispered, before the young man closed his eyes forever. The former detective stretched his hand and another translucent figure rose… A shinning light engulfed them and they disappeared… but who knows how long it will take till they meet again?

**_A/N I killed L in the first chapter sobsob.But it will turn out for the better... I hope. I honestly hope you liked it and don't forget to review even if ti is only to flame me. :D_**


End file.
